Hell on earth
by Suicide Emo
Summary: This story is part 2 of 'The Killer Doll' Sasuke and Naruko return from hell with their son Jin and all hell broke loss on earth for who ever gets in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of the 'Killer doll' Sasuke and his wife Naruko return to earth with their son Jin. Ever since they came, hell has broken loss for anyone who messes with them.**

_

The sound of screaming filled the air, as a women was running through the park on an empty cold night. She circled all around her to see if she can find help, but there was no one in sight. She can hear laughing the in the air that her sob harder. She turned around and came in veiw with a six year old child standing there with black jeans, shirt, and converse with evil in his eyes at he stared at her. She slowly took four steps back until her back met in connect mescular chest. She started shaking, as she slowly turned around of handsome man with his eyes black as the night with raven hair that looks like the child behind her.

She started stepping away from him with her hands in front of her. "Please, please don't hear me." Tears ran down her face. The man in front started laughing at her pleading. One minute she was staring into his eyes then the other minute she was gorund screaming. She grabbed her her right leg and held onto it as pain spread through her. The women turned her head to see the child holding his mother's pocket knife on his thumb and index figure. He waved the knife up and down his thumb and index smiling at the women.

"Did I do well daddy?" The little one giving his daddy a smile. The father was very proud of his son.

"Yes Jin, you did very well. Your mother will be very proud." Jin smiled at his father and gave him his little cute laugh. Sasuke smiled at his son as he look down at the crying women. Jin started jumping up and down in excitment. "Now Jin do what we tought you."

Jin nod his head kneed down to the fallen women and started cutting every revealing flesh that exsposed, as Sasuke covered her mouth.

~X~

Jin ran into the house covered in blood as he ran to his mother who was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her son since he si the only one who eats. Sasuke came in with bloody hands unlike his son. The women standing infront of the stove stiring vegetables soup in pot.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The sound of her son caught his mother's attention.

"Hey Naru." Sasuke called out as Naruko lean down and opened her arms for her son who jumped right into her waiting arms. Naruko lifted him off the ground and walked over to Sasuke giving him a hug.

"Did you two have fun?" Naruko asked the two people she love. Jin looked at his mother and nod his.

"Yes Naru, our son made his first kill today." Naruko's gave her son a proud smile.

"I can see that. What did you do with body?" Naruko asked her husband.

We dumped her in the river mommy." Jin answered for Sasuke.

Naruko chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, once you get done you go a bath and get ready for bed. You do have school tomarrow." Jin's smile turned into a frowned that second.

"Oh mom, why?"

"Because if we want to live like humans you have to go to school like other kids. Now your dinner ready, so go wash your hands." Naruko set her son down and Jin ran to the bathroom, as his parents stood there in the kitchen with smile on their faces.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around devoured her lips. It's been six since Naruko turned into a demon and seven years since Sasuke been released from the doll that was in their room on Naruko's dressure. Even though Sasuke's spirit is no longer in the doll, but Naruko could not get rid of it. Their tongue tangled as they heard the water going in the bathroom. Sasuke started tugging her hair making her moan against his lips. He loved rough with Naruko. What can you say, he is a demon and all demon have lust through their veins.

Naruko parted her lips from him. "Sasuke, we have to stop. Jin is now coming out." They then heard the water cut off and they seperated and straighen up their clothes and Naruko went to the cabnet and pulled out a bowl.

Naruko walked over to the stove and grabbed the ladle then dunk it in the soup. Naruko set Jin's dinner on the table and he came running in. Sasuke saw the newspaper on the counter, so he grabbed it and went over and sat right next to Jin. He flipped the paper open and began his reading, so Naruko began cleaing up the area around the stove, as her son ate his dinner and Sasuke reading the new paper.

"There is nothing in here about that prositute girl. Not one word." Naruko turned to her husband.

"Should we be greatful that they did not find her body." Naruko asked as she put the lid ontop of the soup and put on the coldest part of the stove.

"Still." Sasuke turned to his and saw that he was done. "Alright little man. Go get a bath then we will put you to bed." Jin dropped his spoon in his bowl. Sasuke grab up and grabbed the bowl before Naruko could. Jin jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs leaving and Sasuke and Naruko smiling in the kitchen. Naruko turned to Sasuke.

"He is your son."

**To be cotninued**


	2. Tobi come home

Jin was sound asleep, as Sasuke and Naruko was sitting in the living room watching the news when a familor light coming from outside. They smile at each other as they heaved themselves off the couch and walked outside into the backyard. A ring of ring fire was set right in the middle of the yard and slowly appearing from the ground was their elder son, Tobi along with Ai and Luna standing right behind him. Tobi smiled at his parents, as the fire disappeared and not a single burnt grass. Tobi took off running with open arms. Sasuke and Naruko smiled at their son as they stood there an arm around each other, as exstend their other out to their son, as Tobi crashed into them with a great big hug. Ai and Luna stood there as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Alright you guys, we are leaving. See you next weekend Tobi." Luna called out. The the fire started up again and Ai and Luna disappeared under ground. Sasuke smiled down at his son and messed up his hair. Tobi moved his head away from Sasuke's hand.

"Dad." Tobi whinned and began fixing his hair. "You messed up my hair." Naruko chuckled as she began fixing his hair for him.

"How was it with grandma and grandpa?" Naruko asked Tobi as she lead him into the house.

"Grandpa threw one his servents into the lake of fire just because he did not bring his drink in time." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's grandpa for you; not let's get you inside. Your brother is already in bed, so we must get you to bed." Tobi pouted. "Don't give me that look; now let's go." Tobi smiled and took off running to his room. Sasuke smiled at his wife. "I'll put him to bed; you go get ready for me." Naruko smiled and bowed at her husband before walking into the bedroom.

Sasuke smiled and walked into Tobi's and he was already sitting under his covers bouncing in place. Sasuke sat near him and tucked him in. He reached over and grabbed his favorite book 'Dead man walking'. He opened to the middle of the book and began his reading where he left off at.

~X~

Naruko came out of the bathroom roughly rubbing the towl through her hair to get it dry. She grabbed the remote off the dressure and whiched the TV on.

_Another murder has been accord today, as ab body was found in the lake of Sante Luise Park. 26 year old Sakura Haruno was found by two kids that a swim in the lake found her the bottom of the lake. She was gutted to death._

_Another news, the search for Naruko Uzumaki who disappeared from the hospital 8 years ago, still has not been found. The parents of the young girl are doing what they can to find their little girl."_

Naruko started for a matter of seconds. "God damn it."

**To be continued**


End file.
